Whenever I'm around you,a Liley oneshot
by Michon93
Summary: Miley writes a song for Lilly to tell her how she feels about her


Whenever I'm around you

The acoustic guitar was perfectly tuned and it leaned against the wall, mocking Miley with its strings just begging to be played. Miley sat on her bed, trying to write a song for Lilly.

She had spent the past two hours,trying to write words but nothing came.A soft knock came on her door and then her father walked in,holding a cup of his famous loco hot coco. "Hey

Bud,how's the songwriting coming?" Miley sighed then she fell back onto her bed,covering her eyes and groaned. "Terrible Daddy,I'm stuck.I don't know what to write and it's driving

me insane!" Robbie Ray chuckled at his daughter and smiled. "Well darlin',I never said it was gonna be this song you're writing for must be pretty special." Miley smiled

at him. "Yeah,this person is really important to me." He hugged her then said, "It'll come to you."

Miley grabbed her notebook and pen then when she looked over at her guitar, inspiration hit quickly jumped up and grabbed it then she began strumming a little and slowly,

the words came to she had finished writing,she started to play the guitar and she began to sing the chorus of the song.

_"Cause whenever I'm around you,_

_I get weak in the I forget_

_to I try to speak,nothin'_

_comes out cause I'm so scared to death._

_When you smile that smile,the world turns upside_

_down._

_Whenever I'm around I'm around you."_

Miley let the strings ring out and a smile formed on her lips with satisfaction.

Lilly came over an hour later Miley had called her,telling her that it was important for her to come over because she had a surprise for her. "Miley!" Lilly yelled happily then she hugged

Miley tightly."Hey Lils,I'm glad you came over 'cause I want you to hear a new song that I wrote and I want your opinion about it," Miley said with a smile. Lilly's eyes widened and she

smiled back. "Well Miles,it's what I'm here for and I can't wait to hear this amazing song you I bet it will be totally amazing because you're an amazing songwriter and a great

singer," Lilly said with a smile and squeezed Miley's hand lightly. Lilly sat down on Miley's bed while Miley grabbed her guitar,placing the lyrics in front of her then she turned and faced

Lilly.

_"Oh god, I hope she likes it and I hope she knows this is for her. Please don't let her hate me," _Miley thought to herself before she played the song. _"I hope Miley wrote a song for me_

_because I need to know if she feels the same way I feel about her.I have to know if she's in love with me,"_ Lilly thought. Miley breathed in deeply and she strummed the guitar a little. "Lils,

I wrote this song for you because I want you to know how I feel about you," Miley said softly. Lilly smiled then she said,"Don't worry Miley, I'll like it."

_"You have a face of an eyes that shine like two diamonds_

_in the sky. I lie awake at night,going crazy because I want to be_

_with you. I swear I have the biggest heartache in school._

_I want to tell you but the words can't be found._

_'Cause whenever I'm around you, I get weak in the knees. And I_

_forget to I try to speak, nothin' comes out_

_cause I'm so scared to death. When you smile that smile,_

_the world turns upside down._

_Whenever I'm around you. Whenever I'm around you._

_Sometimes my heart beats so fast_

_when I'm around you that I can't even_

_control it. And whenever you look at me,I_

_melt completely. Don't ask why, I just do._

_I got it bad because I'm in so deep._

_And when I try to leave, somehow you_

_always pull me back. I can't do a thing._

_'Cause whenever I'm around you, I get weak_

_in the knees. And I forget to breathe. When I_

_try to speak, nothin' comes out cause I'm so_

_ scared to death. When you smile that smile,_

_the world turns upside down._

_Whenever I'm around you. Whenever I'm around you."_

There was a few moments of silence between them. Miley's heart was racing and Lilly's was doing the same. Both girls were wondering what the other was thinking. "Miley,"

Lilly finally spoke. Miley looked at her best friend. "Yeah Lilly?" Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley softly on her cheek. "What was that for Lils?" Miley asked and she was shocked by the

gesture. "To say thanks for the song. I loved it and I love you," Lilly whispered softly. Miley's heart stopped beating then she smiled. "You're welcome Lilly and I love you too."

**Author's note:Hey people,hoped you enjoyed my second Liley one-shot! Please leave comments so I know how I'm doing! I want to hear your opinions!**

**Thanks!!**


End file.
